1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to a method for producing nanoparticle/block copolymer composites. More specifically, the method is directed to the production of nanoparticle/block copolymer composites where inherent electrical, magnetic, optical, chemical, mechanical and other properties of the nanoparticles can be maintained or improved without the need to modify the surface of the nanoparticles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of nanoparticles are known. A quantum dot, also called a “semiconductor nanocrystal,” is representative of a semiconductor nanoparticle. A quantum dot is a crystalline material that is a few nanometers in size and contains several hundred to several thousand atoms. Because a quantum dot has a large surface area per unit volume due to its small size, most of the constituent atoms are present on the surface and unexpected characteristics (e.g., quantum confinement) are exhibited. The structural characteristics of the quantum dot give unique electrical, magnetic, optical, chemical and mechanical properties that differ from the constituent materials of the quantum dot.
Quantum dots absorb light from an excitation source to reach an excited state of energy and radiate energy corresponding to the energy band gap. Therefore, quantum dots are considered promising materials that are capable of emitting light in the visible and infrared regions. In addition, quantum dots also absorb light in the spectral regions and permit a flow of electric current. Therefore, quantum dots are considered promising optical materials. Accordingly, quantum dots are currently in the spotlight as materials for next-generation electronic components.
At present, various device technologies associated with the use of quantum dots are being investigated. For example, quantum dots are used as light-emitting materials in the fabrication of electronic devices such as light emitting diodes (LEDs). Further, one or more linking agents and one or more affinity molecules are sequentially linked to quantum dots to construct probes capable of determining the presence of a particular biological substance.
The application fields of quantum dots are still limited because of certain inherent characteristics of quantum dots. Particularly, the application of quantum dots to the biological analysis requires removal of organic ligands present on the surface of the quantum dots and linking various materials such as linking agents and affinity molecules to the surface. This replacement procedure is very complicated and results in a deterioration in the reactivity of the quantum dots.
Thus, there is a need to develop a novel method for producing nanoparticle/block copolymer composites wherein nanoparticles with a uniform size can be supported at desired positions, while at the same time maintaining the reactivity of the nanoparticles. Ideally, the process should be simple without the need for additional processing such as the replacement of organic ligands.